remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Epic Proportions
Place card stating: "On June 28th, The Angry Video Game Nerd and Captain S from Screwattack.com attended an event at Digital Press Video Games in Clifton, New Jersey...when 'guess who' showed up." NC is shown walking purposefully down a street. He stops to check his hat in his reflection in a shop window, then resumes his dramatic march. He walks up to and enters Digital Press Video Games NC: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD! He walks up to AVGN NC: NEEEEEEEEEERD! AVGN: Critic! Whoa Critic! How dare you come here? NC: ...NEEEEEEEEEEERD! AVGN: CRITIC! NC: Have you accepted my challenge to review a horrible Nostalgic Movie? AVGN: Yes, Nostalgia Critic, I do accept your challenge. BUT! You must suffer at a bad game. NC: What? I shouldn't have to do a bad game, that's your department! Captain S: Hold on hold on hold on guys, I thought this was all online, I didn't know this was for real. NC: You stay outta this, S! Captain S: (to AVGN) You put like 10 disclaimers on your video! AVGN: Listen, just cause we saved Christmas together doesn't mean you have to be involved with this, this is out of NC: Oh just stay outta this S. Captain S: (to NC) Who are you? Are you on Youtube or something? NC: I was almost as popular as him, I was like number 50- AVGN makes an gesture indicating they are not on the same level NC: Okay, you know what Nerd, let's settle this, right now! Right here, right now! AVGN: In the ring, in the ring! But you know what? My ring's outside. NC: Let's do it! Right now! Let's go! Clear the way! The Rocky theme begins playing, and the three make their way out to the parking lot; when they arrive, they form a triangle and stare each other down, with Western stand-off music playing; they each prepare themselves for the fight NC: You ready? All three scream and then charge at each other in faux slo-mo. The battle commences, with each participant scoring blows on the others. No one really ever gets the upper-hand, and the entire fight is done in faux slo-mo. Captain S pulls out a Sega Zapper (or whatever it's called) and AVGN throws a Hadouken. NC ends up pulling out his gun as well. Captain S does a handstand at one point, but it accomplishes nothing. The fight ends when all three do a dramatic charge and crash into each other, falling down NC: Alright! Okay, I'll do a video game. AVGN: You do a video game, I do a movie. Captain S: I'm just gonna keep playing games. AVGN: Just keep playing games, that's the best. Captain S: Alright. NC: But mark my words Nerd, this isn't over. You have not seen the last of me! THERE WILL BE OTHERS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...so um, what's the best way to get out of here? AVGN: Oh, you know where 80 is? NC: Yeah yeah AVGN: Well you go where Route 80 is and you make a...oh I don't know, you make a turn here, you go, so... NC: Okay, cool cool. Later! They resume screaming angrily at each other